grand_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
is the seventh episode of the Grand Blue anime. Plot After finishing their German language make-up exam, Iori's classmates decide to go to his place at Grand Blue both to celebrate and check if he really is living with Chisa as mentioned by Kōhei. Fearing that his classmates might find out that not only he is living with Chisa but also Nanaka, Iori immediately run back and beg Nanaka to not be at the shop for the remainder of the day. When his classmates arrive, Iori hurriedly bring them to his room, only for them to find Azusa's bra and Aina's "Cakey" costume lying on the room's floor. This causes Iori to panic as his classmates begrudgingly asking for answers. However, when they find Iori's boycon costume along with a brochure containing job advertisements, they begin to wonder if the questionable items are actually being used by Iori. Regardless, they leave Iori be and begin drinking in his room. During this, Yamamoto goes outside and by the time he return, he declares that he had seen an angel, who turns out to be Nanaka. Despite getting negative feedback from his friends, he decides to go back outside to ask Nanaka out. Unfortunately, he ends up running into several naked men (implied to be PAB's members) who strip him off of his clothes except his boxer. They are about to continue with their drinking when Chisa comes to the room, revealing that Iori is indeed lives with her. After she runs away in panic, Iori gets a beating by his classmates which result in Iori to be covered in bandages the next day. Seeing his condition causes Chisa to feel remorseful and apologize. After a few days, Tokita and Kotobuki announce that Tinkerbell has waged their second place prize money in a doubles tennis match against Peek a Boo in order to get revenge for the humiliation their Captain incurred at the Izu Spring Festival. On the day of the match, they starts with Tokita and Kotobuki playing in the first match. Seeing his club members are losing against the pairs' raw power, Kudō decides to play dirty by spiking their drink with strong alcohol, causing them to get drunk. Iori then retaliates by doing the same thing on the opposing team, earning PAB's first win. On the second match, Chisa and Aina are able to gain momentum through Chisa's effort but the club's compliments make her feel embarrassed about her tennis outfit and causes them to lose the match. Finally, on the final match, Iori shows surprising skill at tennis, but his partner Kōhei can't even hit the ball over the net, forcing Iori to take drastic measure by trying to smash the ball against their opponent in an effort of knocking them out. After a few failed attempts, Iori decides to knock Kōhei out instead. With Kōhei fell unconscious, Iori uses this excuse to switch with Tokita and Kotobuki who easily win the match. With their extra winnings from the match secured, the club plans an outing to Okinawa. Characters in Order of Appearance # Iori Kitahara # Kōhei Imamura # Hajime Nojima # Shinichirō Yamamoto # Yū Mitarai # Kenta Fujiwara # Nanaka Kotegawa (Mentioned) # Nanaka Kotegawa # Chisa Kotegawa (Mentioned) # Azusa Hamaoka (Mentioned) # Chisa Kotegawa # Aina Yoshiwara # Shinji Tokita # Ryūjirou Kotobuki # Azusa Hamaoka # Kudō Difference(s) from the Manga *The anime switched the order of Chapter 12 and 13 where the events from Chapter 13 was brought forward and occurred before the events from Chapter 12. *In the manga, Iori and Kōhei were wearing their trunks during their make-up exam as they're excited for their trip to Okinawa, but since the anime switched the order of the events, they are seen wearing their normal clothes instead. *In the anime, Yuu Mitarai was actually present with the group unlike in the Manga. **This also apply that Yuu was the first one who found Cakey's lipstick instead Kenta. *When Iori and his group are in his room, Fujiwara finds his boycon's costume instead of Kotobuki's costume that he wore while recruiting new members. *In the anime, Chisa is implied to have stumbled on something while she runs away in panic whereas the manga shows her hitting the corner of a wall as Iori's group watch just outside of his room. *This episode omitted the scene where Iori and Kōhei see the article about Otōri when Tokita accidentally flips the magazine's page hence revealing his intent of picking Okinawa as their trip's destination. __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Episodes